colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanu Alessandri
Lord Hanu Alessandri is an Altean aristocrat and adventurer. History Hanu was once a pirate, and during his travels it is rumoured he fathered children all over the world. He was later hired by the adventurers Iskander Redbeard and Viserys Xarxes von Valarys as a mercenary, but soon proved himself worthy of a full share of the group's treasure. His skill with diplomacy and his dedication to the land of Altea later prompted King Davram Despard to raise him the nobility and offer him an estate in the province of Aravel. He seems to have a close relationship with the king, but how far this connection goes is as of yet unknown. It is even whispered that Lord Alessandri and the king have never been seen at the same place at the same time. Hanu was once slain in battle by jinn, but his companions restored him with powerful magic. Description Hanu is a master of stealth to the point where it has been suggested that his abilities are supernatural. He is extremely skilled with blades, and also has a keen mind for politics and intrigue. His sense of humour occasionally gets him in trouble, however - he once insulted a powerful wizard and was rewarded with a thunderbolt to the face. The scars have healed, but since that day Hanu has never really trusted wizards. His experience with death years later may have damaged his sanity, as he has become obsessed with his own approaching death and desperately desires a way to prevent it. He is also becoming paranoid, seeing enemies in every shadow - this may also be part of the reason why he now spends time attempting to gather and provide for his offspring (his son Ezvan, for example). He even suspected his own companions of interfering with his children - however this proved to be justified when Viserys attempted to abduct his daughter. Hanu loves wine and food - particularly olives, dried meat, cheese and garlic. Character Sheet Hanu Alessandri - Rogue5, Fighter1, Assassin7 Abilities12,24(20),16(14),18,12,12 Initiative+9(+7 dexterity, +2 gauntlets) Speed30(6) HP89(39 constitution) Armour Class33 (+6 armour, +5 buckler, +2 ring, +3 belt, +7 dexterity) Fortitude+13 (+3 constitution, +5 cloak) Reflex+21 (+7 dexterity, +5 cloak) Will +9 (+1 wisdom, +5 cloak) ATTACK Sword +19/+13 (+7 dexterity, +1 enhancement, +1 gauntlets) Fangs+13 (+7 dexterity, +1 gauntlets, -5 secondary attack) Hammer+19/+13 (+7 dexterity, +1 enhancement, +1 gauntlets) DAMAGE Sword d6+2/15-20 (+1 strength, +1 enhancement) Fangs d6+1 constitution +1 (+1 strength) Hammer d6+2 (+1 strength, +1 enhancement) SPELLS - DC14+level, 4/4/3/1 - Disguise Self, Feather fall, Swit feint+10, Assassin's Eyes+2/+2 - Swift Invisibility, Spider Climb, Smoke Stairs, Fire Shuriken - Swift Wraithstrike, False Life d10+6, Vampire Fangs - Modify Memory, Dimension Door SKILLS Lockwork+23(10 ranks, +7 dexterity, +4 pendant, +2 thieves' tools) Trapwork+16(10 ranks, +4 intelligence, +2 thieves' tools) Perception+13 (10 ranks, +1 wisdom, +2 boots) Search+14 (10 ranks, +4 intelligence) Acrobatics+27(16 ranks, +7 dexterity, +4 pendant) Stealth+32 (16 ranks, +7 dexterity, +4 pendant, +5 spidersilk) Pickpocket+27 (16 ranks, +7 dexterity, +4 pendant) Appraise+14 (10 ranks, +4 intelligence) Speech +17 (16 ranks, +1 charisma) Politics+15 (11 ranks, +4 intelligence) Underworld+15 (11 ranks, +4 intelligence) SQ- Sneak attack 8d6, Poison mastery+3, Death attack DC25, Darkvision, Improved Feint, Evade Detection 1/day, Improved Evasion, Uncanny Dodge II, Penetrating Strike, Expertise+5, Passive Feats - Improved Critical, Improved Death Attack, Finesse Equipment - Shadow spidersilk +3, subtle sword +1 (+5 for sneak attack), buckler+3 of concealment, final rest hammer+1, Shae Goth Boots, Murderer's Gauntlets, Pendant of Skill+4, Ring of Protection+2, Ring of Dexterity+4, Belt of Natural Armour+3, Cloak of Resistance+5, Buckler+4, Gem of Counterspelling (disintegrate) Vault - Dwarven Hand Cannon, 40042 gold pieces, 8 kg of torangrath, legal documents, seal of Davram Despard, Golem Control Rod, wine cellar, stone sarcophagus, Dwarven Banking Documents Alessandri Agents Lares - A fifth level rogue from Kuldan who is currently attempting to establish trade agreements with drug smugglers and a goblin pirate. Sasha - A fifth level rogue from Camnon and Hanu's adoring illegitimate daughter, who is nevertheless somewhat resentful of his protectiveness, currently helping Darius train students. Ragnar - A fifth level rogue from Freehaven who was once a brawler and a criminal, currently trying to track down Mew Imperialists. Adain - A fifth level rogue from Altea who is an excellent scout and marksman, currently carrying Hanu's Gloves of the Spider to help with his tasks in Dura. Category:PCs Category:Party Members Category:Legion of the North Category:Adventurers Category:Alteans Category:Thom's Characters